


Congratulations Princess

by QueenofBlackHearts



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofBlackHearts/pseuds/QueenofBlackHearts
Summary: One-shot based on the tweet from @seli_na_w where the Queen approaches Emma in the forest.https://twitter.com/seli_na_w/status/844288361368051712





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> People on twitter were asking for a fic for this tweet and you know, I just couldn't resist. It's probably shit because I just wrote it during my break at school, but here you go lovies! For privacy reasons, I didn't want to use my personal twitter to share this with her but if someone wants to share it, that would be greatly appreciated!

The stars provided the only source of light in between large trees. Emma had long given up on using her flashlight. The Queen wasn’t going to hide in the bushes or behind a rock. She stopped in a small clearing to take a break. As a heavy sigh left her chest, the hairs on the back of her neck started to stand. 

“It’s awful dark to be alone out here, isn’t it Princess?” The sultry voice of the queen filled the air near Emma’s ear. She stiffened, suddenly aware of the proximity of herself and the queen. 

“What do you want Queenie?” Emma nearly called her Regina, the separation of the two of them not sitting well with her. Both of the women were Regina but she needed to remember that this one was evil. There was no fear in her eyes when she turned towards the Queen. Those brown eyes were so familiar causing a pang in Emma’s chest. The orbs twinkled in the moonlight, matching the smug smile the Queen wore on her face. The Queen reached down, grabbing Emma’s left hand in her own. 

“I heard congratulations are in order,” she scoffed, practically tossing Emma’s hand back at her. 

“I didn’t know you cared,” Emma responded, watching the Queen out of the corner of her eye as she circled Emma like prey. The Queen placed a hand on Emma’s lower back as she circled. 

“You know, love is a curious thing.” The hand on Emma’s back moved to her arm before settling on her chest. “It can mend or break a heart.” The Queen tapped her fingers over the skin covering Emma’s heart. “But why is yours still broken?” 

Bumps had grown along Emma’s skin and her chest flushed a deep shade of red. She didn’t know why the Queen’s touch was affecting her in such a way. She shook her head. The Queen removed her hand from Emma’s chest before leaning in, barely an inch separating their bodies. “Congratulations on the engagement, Princess.” 

The Queen’s smile haunted Emma as she disappeared in a swirl of purple smoke. Emma let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. “Fuck,” she whispered under her breath. She shivered as a phantom feeling of the Queen’s hand brushed against her skin again. 

“Emma?” She heard her name being shouted through the trees before she saw her father and Hook heading her way. “Was that the Queen?” David asked. 

Emma nodded her head slowly. “I’m fine, really.” She took one final glance to where the Queen had been standing, not really knowing what she was looking for before following the boys out of the woods. 

“Emma, are you sure you’re ok?” David asked again. “You looked flushed. What did she say to you?”

“Nothing, I’m fine, she doesn’t get to me,” Emma lied. She needed to find Regina. 

A loud knock on the big white door on Mifflin Street alerted Regina to a visitor. She cracked the door open enough to see Emma standing awkwardly on the porch, one hand scratching the back of her neck. 

“Emma, come in,” Regina said as she ushered Emma into the foyer. “What’s going on?” 

“Well, uh, we went searching for the Queen in the forest,” Emma stated. 

“And? Did you find her?” Regina was growing nervous as she watched the skin on Emma’s skin flush as it had earlier. 

“Uh, y-yeah, well, she kinda found me?” Emma stuttered. 

“Ok? Emma, I don’t understand,” Regina placed a hand on Emma’s upper arm. “Did something happen?”

“No, we just, umm we talked,” Emma wasn’t sure why she came here anymore. The Queen’s words didn’t really mean anything, did they? 

“What did she say?” Regina was growing restless trying to pull information out of Emma. 

“She uh, she congratulated me on, you know. And then she said that love is a curious thing that can mend or break a heart. But then she asked me why my heart was still broken. And th-that doesn’t make sense…” Emma trailed off quietly only lifting her eyes that had dropped to the floor when she heard a scoff come from Regina. That scoff sounded just like the Queens. 

“Do you hear yourself when you speak Emma?” Regina huffed. “When did you become so dense?” 

“Regina, what are you talking about? What is SHE talking about?” Regina shook her head in frustration. 

“If you’re so happy Emma, why do you always look like someone kicked your puppy?” Regina’s brown eyes bore into Emma’s green ones just as the Queen had done earlier. Emma felt that same intensity causing a shiver to run down her spine. This time those eyes held something she couldn’t name but had seen so many times in the past. Hurt? Anger? Heartbreak? Love? The combination of Regina’s emotions gripped at Emma’s heart. 

Emma opened and closed her mouth several times, words escaping her. Regina closed the distant between them before she looked into Emma’s eyes with such passion that Emma’s breath caught in her throat. 

“Gods! What happened to you Emma?” Regina’s finger poked Emma in the center of her chest. “What happened to MY Emma? Where is she?” Neither of them moved for several moments. Finally Regina let out a deep breath and stepped away from Emma. “I think you need to find her. Come see when you do.” She opened the front door and waited for her guest to leave. She closed the door after Emma and sank to her knees. Emma heard the lock click and she let her forehead rest heavily on the big white door. 

“I’m right here,” Emma whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess I'm continuing with this piece! Which I actually seem to like a lot. Not sure how long this piece is going to be but I'm thinking it will be more than Here For You was so if you like longer fics, you're in for a treat! Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter, it's quite a bit longer than the last.

Several days had past and Emma was avoiding Regina like the plague. Her swift dismissal of Emma’s problems the other night really hurt. And she still didn’t understand what either of the women was talking about. Emma dropped her face onto her desk and let out a groan. At the sound of fast footsteps Emma peeked one eye open. 

“What did you do?” Henry grunted. At the angry look on his face, Emma lifted completely from the desk. 

“Excuse me?” What did she do now?

“What did you do to my mom?” Henry was right in her face now. “She’s sulking around the house, cleaning everything she can get her hands on and only answering my questions with yeses or nos. What did you do?”

“Why does it have to be something I did?” Emma groaned. 

“Because, the only thing that makes mom mad anymore is you and the queen. And since no one has seen or heard from the queen in days, it must have been you.” Henry’s jaw was tense as he took in the guilty look from his other mother. He knew they were fighting but he didn’t understand why. And he was sick of watching his mom grow depressed as Emma lost more and more weight and looked ghostlier every moment she spent with Hook. Enough was enough. “I don’t know what you did Ma, but you need to fix it. If not for yourself, do it for her. And you should trying eating something.” Henry turned on his heel and took off, not giving Emma a chance to respond or even comprehend what just happened. Emma fell back into her chair, her hands coming up to rub against her face. 

She was frustrated. Her relationship with Regina was growing strained. She thought they had been growing closer from their trip to New York where Regina tearfully revealed her fears to Emma. Now? Now Regina barely spoke to Emma. Anytime Hook was around, which was pretty much always, Regina wore a mask of indifference while her body language showed clear discomfort. She stayed quiet most of the time, only giving input when she was needed. She stopped inviting Emma over for family dinners after the blonde turned her down for a third time because Hook complained that she wasn’t spending enough time with him. Emma didn’t know what changed between them since the split but she was going to find out. 

As for her weight, she didn’t know why everyone was on her case. So she lost a few pounds? What’s wrong with that? “I eat,” Emma said out loud. 

“Not enough,” David’s booming voice echoed through the quiet office. Another groan escaped Emma’s lips as she took in the “look of lecture” on her father’s face. 

“I eat plenty Dad,” Emma argued. “Can’t a girl lose a few pounds without everyone hassling her?” She sat back in her chair and rested her legs up on the desk, a migraine growing behind her eyes. 

“A few pounds, sure. Emma you have lost nearly twenty pounds in the last few months. We all have reason to be worried about you. You were skinny before and now you’re really starting to look unhealthy.” David crossed the room and placed a calming hand on Emma’s shoulder. “I know you’re stressed about the queen and everything that has been happening around the town, but you need to take care of yourself. No one else can do that for you.” He patted her shoulder before grabbing the file off her desk and heading towards his own desk. “Go. Get lunch for us, something extra for yourself, and take a stroll. Now.” 

At her father’s stern voice, Emma resigned, sighing loudly. “Fine, I’ll be back in an hour. I have my cell phone in case you need me.” Emma grabbed her red leather jacket and headed out into the cool air. She needed to clear her head so she started off in the direction of the docks before realizing she didn’t want to see Hook. She turned on her heels and sought out the park instead. 

The sun was surprisingly warm and Emma could feel beads of sweat forming on her forehead. There was no one in the park when she reached the playground so she climbed up and let her feet dangle from the top near the slide. She wasn’t really looking at anything in particular, just allowing her mind to wander. Emma’s thoughts almost always revolved around Regina these days. She thought about how much she missed the time they spent together. She thought about the pain she could see in Regina’s eyes anytime she looked at Emma. Emma looked out towards the forest trying to figure out what it is she did to make Regina so mad or upset. 

“Hello Princess,” a husky voice sounded near Emma’s ear. 

“What do you want? And where the hell have you been?” Emma turned towards the Queen immediately sucking in a deep breath at their sudden close proximity. “Jesus, no one has seen or heard from you in days!” 

“Were you worried about me Princess?” The Queen’s lips curled up in a sly grin. 

Emma scoffed, “No, I just don’t like the feeling that you’re up to something.” She turned her face away from the Queen, a shiver running down her spine despite the warm weather. Truthfully, she was worried about the Queen. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t separate her from Regina who she worried about almost constantly. “Are you like following me or something?” Every time she was alone, the Queen showed up. 

“Maybe I simply enjoy your company, Princess,” the Queen husked. 

“God, stop calling me that. My name is Emma, and you’re Regina. Just- just stop calling me that.” Emma’s cheeks flushed. She didn’t know why it bothered her so much. The Queen was just calling her that to piss her off. Regina actually looked surprised at Emma’s outburst. 

“Yes, well Emma, I may have been spying on you and overheard Henry yelling at you and your father sending you off for food. Which I see you have not gotten around to.” The Queen flicked her wrist and a to-go container appeared in her lap. “Grilled cheese and extra fries. Not exactly healthy but you need to eat regardless.”

“Not you too,” Emma groaned. “I am fine! I eat and I don’t need people acting like I’m starving myself. I’m not.” Emma complained even as she started picking at the fries in the container, eating them faster than she normally would. Regina let out a chuckle as she watched Emma eat.

“You eat like a child,” she said. Emma shot her a glare as she continued shoving food into her mouth, moaning at how good it all taste. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes as Emma ate, the Queen reaching over a stealing fries when she thought Emma was looking. The sun was getting hot now so Emma shrugged her jacket off leaving her arms exposed. Regina fought the urge to reach over and touch Emma, her arms so chiseled even when she was so thin. 

Emma let her thoughts trail off in the silence, thinking about how easy it was to sit with the so-called Evil Queen. She didn’t pressure Emma to speak if she didn’t want to and her presence never felt overbearing. She still didn’t know what the Queen and Regina were so angry about. She thought back to everything she had said and done in the last few months and nothing came to mind. 

“Why is Regina mad at me?” Emma suddenly burst out. She kept her gaze away from the Queen’s, knowing that Regina’s eye speak volumes. When the Queen started talking, she released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. 

“Regina has been very patient with you dear. She wants the best for you and she wants you to be happy. But you don’t seem to want either of those things. Your words say that you’re happy but you actions say you’re not. Whatever is eating away at you is the same thing that’s eating away at Regina. Think about it Emma,” the Queen finished. 

When Emma turned towards the Queen to reply, she stopped short realizing she as staring at no one. The Queen was gone, once again leaving Emma to wonder what the hell everyone was talking about. Emma sighed as she grabbed the empty container and slid off the jungle gym heading out to grab David something to eat on the way back to the station. Whatever was going on, she wasn’t going to figure it out right now. Besides, she was happy, wasn’t she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review as always and thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

TW for eating disorder

Snow insisted on having Emma over for family dinner that Friday night so naturally Emma thought to bring her fiancé. Apparently that was not part of the invitation as she quickly found out by look of shock on her mom’s face. 

“Oh,” Snow said, startled. “I didn’t realize you were bringing Hook, Emma.” She hadn’t stepped out of the way of the door and Emma was growing suspicious. She gave her mom a curious look and she slowly nodded her head. 

“Yes mom, I brought my fiancé to family dinner. Why? What’s going on?” Emma tried to step in the door but Snow wasn’t budging. 

“Right, right, umm it’s no problem, I will set another plate at the table.” Snow slowly backed away from the door and Emma could see Henry on the couch talking animatedly to David and from the looks of it, a third person hidden behind the doorframe. 

Emma groaned when she heard Regina’s voice. She had been successful in avoiding her until this moment. The last thing she needed was an argument with either Regina or Hook. Stepping inside the house, Emma removed her jacket and hung it in the hallway closet. She headed towards the living room where Regina refused to meet her eyes. David stood up, gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before giving Hook a pat on the shoulder. Henry gave her a stiff smile and a nod before continuing his conversation. Obviously he was still angry with Emma. Feeling like she was unwelcome in the room, Emma left Hook to converse with them while she went into the kitchen to help Snow. 

“Need any help mom?” Snow turned towards her with a warm smile on her face. 

“No sweetie, thank you. Regina has been wonderful and we finished everything just a few minutes ago. Why don’t you find out what everyone wants to drink? Dinner is just about ready.” Emma just nodded and headed back towards the rest of the family. 

“What does everyone want to drink?” Emma took everyone’s drink preference and when she turned towards Regina she simply said ‘wine please’ and moved to sit on the other side of Henry. Emma nodded even though no one was paying attention to her and set out to get everything ready. She found the bottle of wine that Regina had brought with her and worked on removing the cork. The twisting and turning was almost therapeutic. Emma nearly forgot who she was opening the wine for until the woman herself walked into the kitchen. 

Emma kept her head down, focusing on pouring a generous amount of wine into two large wine glasses. When Regina cleared her throat, Emma finally looked up with a rise of her brows. 

“You’re avoiding me,” was all Regina said as she picked up one of the glasses and took a sip. 

“Didn’t really look like you wanted to talk to me either Regina,” Emma answered. She sighed, picking up her own glass to take a long drink. “I honestly don’t know what I did that has made you, Henry and even the Queen angry with me. I’m tired Regina, we have enough going on right now, I don’t need another lecture or cryptic hint toward whatever it is I did wrong this time. I just don’t.” 

“Fine Emma. I don’t know why you’re acting like this and shutting me out. We’ve always talked about everything. Something’s going on with you lately. If you decide you want to talk to someone, let me know.”

“There’s nothing I need to talk about!” Emma nearly shouted. Regina took a deep breathe before finally looking into Emma’s eyes. 

“Are you even going to eat dinner tonight?” Regina refilled her wine glass before swiftly leaving the room and making sure to take the seat next to Henry so she wouldn’t have to sit next to Emma or Captain Guyliner. 

Food was dished onto plate and a basket of dinner rolls was passed around the table. Emma made sure to put enough food on her plate to make it look like she was eating enough for everyone to leave her alone. It seemed to be working as everyone chatted and multiple conversations happened around the table. Regina continuously peeked at Emma out of the corner of her eye, noticing that she was merely pushing the food around on her plate rather than eating it. Half of her dinner roll lay on the table, the other being picked at and barely eaten. She kept her mouth shut, not having the energy to start an argument. Unfortunately, Snow didn’t have that kind of a filter. 

“Is there something wrong with the food Emma?” Snow asked. The look of innocence on her face was almost convincing enough for Emma to believe it, but she knew better. She allowed a tight-lipped smile to cross her face. 

“Just not feeling that great mom, that’s all. The food is all wonderful.” Emma set down the last piece of the destroyed roll and wiped her lips with her napkin. “I actually think it’s time for us to go now. I’m really tired. Thanks for dinner Mom, it was wonderful.” She said a quick set of goodbyes to everyone, as did Hook, and headed into the hallway to grab her jacket. She and Hook were nearly out the door when she heard Regina’s voice ring out. 

“Emma, can I speak to you alone for a moment?” Hook looked over at Emma and then back at Regina before nodding his head and exiting the house. 

“What can I do for you Regina?” Emma jested. 

“Emma,” Regina started, placing a gentle hand on Emma’s upper arm. “You’re not eating, it’s clear by the bags under your eyes that you’re not sleeping, you’ve lost a ton of weight, and you’re constantly agitated and not just with me but with your whole family. Please, let me help you. I want to help you Emma.” Regina looked genuinely concerned for Emma’s wellbeing and while she knew she had a problem, she didn’t need Regina to help her. 

“Regina, I am fine. I don’t need anyone’s help. I eat enough, I sleep enough and everyone seriously needs to stop worrying about my weight. I’m just naturally thin I guess. So my jeans are a little baggy. Aren’t you the one that said I shouldn’t wear my pants so tight? Now they’re not so tight. I just need everyone to lay off. There’s nothing wrong with me.” Emma clenched her jaw, recognizing her own lies clearly. 

“Really Emma? That’s what you’re going with? Eat this dinner roll right here in front of me and I’ll never mention it again.” Regina pulled a roll out from behind her back and handed it to Emma. Emma swallowed hard as she took the roll into her hand, feeling out the soft dough in her fingers. 

“I’m just not hungry Regina, that’s all. I had a big lunch today,” she lied. 

“Eat the roll Emma,” Regina demanded. 

Emma looked back down at the roll and took a deep breath before she took the daintiest bite of the roll and swallowed. 

“See? I’m fine!” 

“Emma you barely even took a bite of that roll and it looked like it seriously hurt you to do it! Something is wrong with you Emma and I will not let this go. I care too much about you to just forget.” Regina was becoming nervous and she hated fearing so much about this woman’s wellbeing. 

Emma felt like she was suffocating. Her lungs felt like they were collapsing under her ribs, her heart was pounding out of her chest. Her face was flushed and her head suddenly felt heavy at the onslaught of Regina’s accusation. 

“Regina,” Emma suddenly gasped out. “Please Regina, I can’t, please, please.” Her pleas came out as a whisper, so quiet that Regina would have missed it had they not been alone in the small hallway. 

“Emma,” Regina sighed. She stepped closer, dropping her hand to Emma’s shoulder. “Please let me help you.” Emma’s teary eyes glanced up to meet brown orbs consumed with concern, Regina’s own tears threatening to spill. There was something in those wide brown eyes that struck Emma. 

“Ok,” she agreed. “Ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review as always and thank you so much for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading this! I love reviews and comments, even short ones. I know it’s been a while since I updated but this story is becoming harder for me to write. Fair warning now: this story is going to be dark, and angsty and painful. It might trigger things for people and I will try my hardest tag them or put up a warning when I can. For those of you who don’t know, all my stories have a happy ending so this one will as well but it will definitely be a bumpy ride. Therefore, the time between chapters will probably be closer to a week because I want these chapters to be well thought out and I want them to feel right for before I publish them. So thanks in advance for understanding and being patient! And now, enjoy the next chapter!

Unable to avoid her any longer, Emma started taking her lunch breaks in Regina’s office. They used to do this often before Emma dragged her and the rest of her family to the underworld. Those lunches were filled with smiles and laughter. These lunches are tense and awkward and sometimes even emotional. Regina made Emma’s lunch everyday, making sure it was full of healthy items but never too big for Emma to eat. She knew the process of getting Emma’s eating habits back on track was going to be long and challenging. 

Emma also started seeing Dr. Hopper in the hopes that he could help her figure out the root of her stress and anxiety. Dr. Hopper helped a lot but there was really only one person that Emma felt truly safe speaking to. And that person was split in half. Although Regina’s less evil half was incredibly understanding and helpful, Emma couldn’t help but feel like Regina pitied her. And she hated that feeling. Regina’s evil half on the other hand was a fantastic listener and showed no pity and little compassion. She told Emma the truth, no matter how harsh it may be. Regina did too but the Evil Queen was much less gentle about it. And Emma felt like she needed that right now. Tough love, Dr. Hopper would say. 

Emma’s relationship with Hook was strenuous to say the least. He complained everyday that she was spending far too much time with Regina and Henry and neglecting her. Yet she came home to him every night and gave him everything she thought she needed to. She was becoming a professional at taking her mind to a different place when she needed to. Hook would roll over at night when they went to bed, smelling of rum, and take what he wanted. Emma would use that time to dream about the life she always wanted, the dark eyes and chocolate brown hair of a woman flickering through her mind like scenes from a movie. When Hook was done, he would roll back over and fall asleep. Those were the nights Emma would silently cry herself to sleep and the days following were those where food was hardest to swallow. She tried to stay out late, hoping to come home after Hook fell asleep and some nights it worked, but other nights it didn’t. 

Emma didn’t mention anything bad about her relationship to anyone, but the Queen seemed to know more than she let on. She slipped comments into their conversations that hinted towards secrets Emma was keeping. The weirdest part was that Emma never panicked or tried to keep things from the Queen. She felt comfortable around her and even if they fought, she still felt safe. Safe was never something Emma had the luxury of feeling, until now. She felt safe with both Regina’s and with Henry. Her parents felt suffocating, her mom spoke too much about the upcoming wedding and her father just smiled and hugged her. It was too much sometimes and she just wanted it all to go away. 

Dr. Hopper was the only one who knew that Emma was meeting with the Queen regularly. It wasn’t like they planned to meet up, but they would both find each other near the docks or the woods or even in Regina’s yard when no one was around. They migrated towards each other unconsciously as if connected by a magnet. Whenever Emma needed to talk, the Queen showed up and vice versa. And while they both noticed it, neither said a word. Quick touches of fingers on skin, lingering looks, and the shrinking space between them when they sat together became normal. Emma even found herself dropping her head to the Queen’s shoulder a few times. Once, Emma laid on the grass with her head in the Queen’s lap, eyes closed, as she ran her fingers through long blonde locks, soothing her stressful thoughts. 

“Do you want to tell me what you’re thinking about?” the Queen had asked her. Emma kept her eyes closed, relishing in the feeling of the Queen’s fingers in her hair. 

“Yeah, maybe,” Emma had confessed. She opened her eyes too look up into the dark orbs studying her from above. “I want to call you Gina. Can I call you Gina?” The Queen chuckled, shaking her head with a smirk on her lips. 

“Really?” she started. “That’s what you’re thinking about?” Emma smiled brightly, nodding her head. 

“Well yeah, because you’re not the Evil Queen to me and its hard to call both you and the other Regina, Regina. Do you get what I’m saying? I know you’re the same person but you are also your own person and I want to call you Gina.” Emma waited, silently watching the emotions playing out on the Queen’s face while she contemplated this change. 

“Ok,” was all the Queen said. Satisfied with that answer, Emma closed her eyes again, settling back into that feeling. “Gina,” she whispered. With her eyes closed she missed it, but the bright smile on the Queen’s face was brighter than it had been since the split. 

Little experiences like that were becoming more frequent but it was obvious to both Regina’s that Emma still didn’t understand what the Queen meant that night in the woods. They were both growing frustrated watching Emma leave to go back to the pirate every day, knowing that she was unhappy in that relationship. Regina decided to put on a smile or completely ignore the subject any time the wedding came up or Snow mentioned her duties of being the Maid of Honor. Emma had asked her just a week after she agreed to let Regina help her with her eating habits. Regina couldn’t say no, she loved Emma and there was no way she would let her down. Gina (the queen) on the other hand, expressed her disgust and disinterest in the pirate, deliberately degrading him every chance she got. It should have upset her more, but Emma didn’t really care that Gina didn’t like him. She almost enjoyed seeing the jealousy build up as Gina ranted about Hook because it made her feel like she cared. Gina cared about Emma, and Emma loved that feeling. 

The Queen was done waiting around for Emma to open her eyes and see what is right in front of her eyes. She devised a plan to ruin Emma’s relationship with the pirate. Now she just had to figure out how to set her plan into motion. Maybe it was time to make a trip to see her handsome son.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I can’t apologize enough for the wait from the last update. I had a summer session of Uni to finish in order to graduate and that involved a lot of writing and all of my free time. On top of it my mother just had surgery and there have been complications along the way that I have been dealing with. Nevertheless, I couldn’t stay away for too long. I really love this story. I’m having a harder time writing ABNH but that will be updated soon as well. I hope you guys enjoy this next installment. As always, it’s a little dark and twisty. Enjoy!

“Henry darling,” Gina smirked at her son. “It has been far too long since I have seen you!” 

“Mom? What are you doing here?” Henry looked around the yard nervously hoping that no one came home. As much as this version of his mother scared him, he still loved her and wanted her to know how much he loves her.

“Well Henry, I have come to ask for a favor of sorts,” Gina chuckled at her choice of words. She carefully devised a plan that would show Hook’s true colors to Emma and send that good-for-nothing pirate right back to where he came from. 

“A-a favor,” Henry repeats. “What kind of favor?”

“Good question Henry. Well…“  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma stared into Regina’s fridge seeing only fruits and vegetables. Gross, she thought to herself. Pushing the broccoli and the raw carrots out of the way, she found Regina’s secret stash of milk chocolate at the back of the fridge underneath a giant head of lettuce. 

“Ah ha!” Emma exclaimed into the empty kitchen, smiling victoriously. She was feeling quite hungry today and she didn't want anything healthy. Opening the fresh package of chocolate, Emma broke off a square and popped it into her mouth, sighing happily. She was starting to enjoy food again; it was a small victory. She thought back to the conversation she'd had with Gina last night at the sand castle by the ocean. Emma had left her house after another round of faking it with Hook, too upset to quietly cry herself to sleep. She had magicked herself out of the house but decided a walk in the cool night air might do her some good. The cool wind exaggerated the tears in her eyes and left patches of dried tears on her red cheeks. When she made it to the castle, she climbed all the way to the top, sitting on the roof of the tower, legs dangling over the edge. A tiny smile made its way across her lips as she felt that familiar tingle of magic on her skin. She leaned into the soft touch of a hand on her cheek as Gina materialized next to her. 

“Emma, whatever are you doing out here this late?” Gina looked at her with dark, concerned eyes. The tear streaks were still heavily tattooed on Emma’s pale skin letting the Queen know that something was wrong. 

“I just needed to get some air,” Emma practically whispered her response knowing Gina would never accept that answer. The look she received confirmed Gina’s lack of tolerance to her off-handed comment. “I-I don't want to talk about it,” Emma continued, turning her face away from Gina’s piercing gaze. Emma told Gina everything. Everything except that which she could not even say to herself. 

“Emma, don't you know you can tell me anything by now?” Gina huffed in frustration. She reached over and intertwined her fingers with Emma’s, not caring if the gesture was more intimate than they had ever been. She ran her thumb across Emma’s hand as fresh tears fell from her face. “Tell me Emma. I won't judge you.”

“I can't Gina,” Emma rasped. “I just- I - can't.” A sob ripped from her chest as she let the pain of everything she's been enduring consume her. Gina let go of Emma’s hand, wrapping her arms around the younger woman next to her. She held Emma’s head to her chest, rubbing gentle circles on her back with her free hand. 

“Shhh,” she whispered soothingly. “Everything is going to be ok. I promise.” Gina’s heart was beating so hard she knew the other woman could feel each throbbing beat. She was raging on the inside; knowing whatever was bothering Emma had to do with Hook. She had left Henry in the yard this afternoon, slipping into the vault to spy on Regina through her mirror. Regina was thoroughly boring that evening. She sat on the chaise lounge in the den sipping bourbon from a tumbler and reading an old novel from the Enchanted Forest. Therefore she knew Emma was not with Henry or Regina that night. All that was left was the filthy pirate in all his horny glory. Gina knew it was wrong but she had spied on Emma a few times when she suspected something was happening to her when no one was around. She had nearly magicked herself to Emma’s home to wring the pirate’s neck herself. The only self control she had was due to the fact that she selfishly wanted Emma to herself and knew the young woman would not approve of her spying. Gina imagined that same incident reoccurred often and Emma stopped trying to prevent the assault. Gina continued rubbing Emma’s back lovingly, hoping to coax some information out of her. 

“I-,” Emma started, finding it hard to speak and the air in her chest had all but vanished when she started crying. She wanted to scream out that she didn't love Hook and that she didn't want to be with him. She wanted to press her lips to Gina’s, finally declaring the love she had been feeling for nearly six years. But her parents wanted her to be with Hook. They wanted her to be the perfect wife and bare more children, to create a family with Hook. She couldn't say any of the things she wanted to say. The wedding was approaching incredibly fast like a vice cutting off the airflow with a tight grip on her throat. Emma lifted her face to meet the eyes of the stunning brunette next to her, feeling herself calm just a bit. 

“Emma, I know. I know I shouldn't know, but I do.” The Queen looked away, her face flushing in anger again. “I want to cut his tiny dick off and throw it to the wolves Emma! I want to pluck his eyeballs out, one by one and force him to eat them. But I won't. Because as much as I try to make you believe otherwise, I don't want to hurt you. 

Emma’s silence was causing Gina to panic. She wasn't supposed to admit that she had been spying. She didn't want to ruin whatever this building relationship they had was. Emma rubbed at the back of her neck before sighing loudly. 

“I should be mad at you Gina,” she started. She looked over at Gina, holding eye contact with a suddenly steady gaze. “I should be so mad at you for spying on me. I thought we were past this trust issue. I tell you everything. I don't understand why you felt the need to spy on me. But the truth is I'm happy someone knows. I'm happy someone sees the truth behind my relationship with my precious fiancé. And I'm glad it's you. Because you're the only person that understands me anymore.” She dropped her gaze to her hands, twiddling her thumbs together. “To be honest, I'm ashamed of myself. I'm ashamed that I've stayed this long. I'm a coward Gina.” 

Gina reached over and gripped Emma’s chin, forcing her to look back into her eyes. 

“You are not a coward Emma Swan. You are by far the strongest woman I have ever met in my entire life. This torture you endure regularly is not something most people could handle. I don't know how you do it Swan. I killed a man for doing the same thing to me and I would do it again in a heartbeat.” Emma’s eyes welled up with tears, the words from the Queen creating roots in her brain and in her heart. “I will keep this a secret between us Emma but I will not tolerate this rape any longer. You and me, Emma, were going to stop this. Because Gods Emma, you have really whittled your way into my heart like no one ever has before.” Before Gina could look away, Emma cupped cheek, keeping her head in place. 

“Thank you Gina,” she whispered. The tears continued to slide down her cheeks but Gina reached up and swiped the tears away with her thumbs. She leaned her forehead against Emma’s trying to tamp down the urge to connect their lips the way she'd been dreaming about. Neither of them moved, a silent agreement to stay connected, not saying a word until Gina sighed and slipped off the top of the castle, disappearing into the dark of the night. 

Emma’s smile grew brighter as the feeling of warmth and love came crashing back to her, her memory nearly as good as the original. 

“What are you smiling about, Ma?” Henry sauntered into the kitchen and plopped down next to his mother. “Mom’s going to kill you for eating her chocolate again.” He laughed as he reached over and took a square of his own. Emma swatted playfully at Henry’s hands, not truly mad about sharing. 

“It's a good thing I love you kid,” she joked. Her stomach was starting to feel full again and she slid the rest of the bar over to Henry. 

“You didn't answer my question,” he said as he broke off another square of chocolate. “What’s got you in such a good mood?” Henry looked at his mom with a smirk on his face. He saw he mother’s evil half earlier that morning and he recognized that same look on her face as the one that Emma was currently sporting. When he gave his mother a pointed look Emma just shrugged her shoulders, not planning on mentioning anything in particular. 

“Nothing really. Can't I just be in a good mood for once?” Emma huffed a little. She wasn't actually annoyed with Henry but she was going to play it that way. 

“Umm I guess?” At Emma’s pointed look he sent her one of his own. “You haven't exactly been the happy-go-lucky Emma that you used to be. I'm just worried about you Ma. Because I care.” He got up from the table to throw away the empty candy wrapper. “Besides, I know you hang out with the Queen sometimes. You two aren't as sneaky as you think you are.” He laughed a little at Emma’s shocked look before backing towards the kitchen door. It was time to start playing his part. “It’s ok Ma. I think you guys work great together. You really compliment each other’s personalities.” He bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing as he practically ran to the stairs leaving Emma to sit there gaping confused. 

“What just happened?” Emma looked around for a moment and then chuckled to herself. That kid was definitely hers and Regina’s. There were no doubts about it. Emma went back to remembering how good she had felt wrapped in Gina’s arms the night before. She hummed quietly to herself and smiled as she gently touched her jaw where Gina held her. 

Gina sat outside in her vault smiling brightly at the image of a blushing and swooning Swan in her mirror. Her plan was moving into action and she couldn't wait to make her next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you and please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that I haven't updated this. Life is hard. But here you go!

“Come on love,” Hook started. “We never spend any time together anymore. You’re always with the Mayor. We’re supposed to be True Love’s but you spend more time with her than with me.” 

“That’s not fair Killian,” Emma replied. “I’ve mostly been at work and when I’m with Regina, we’re working on how to defeat the Queen. You know this.” Emma sighed suddenly annoyed. She knew he was right but she honestly had no interest in spending time with him. She dreaded the time she had to spend with him and was constantly trying to come up with reasons not to go home. 

“Yeah,” Hook said. “And where did you go the other night? Were you ‘working on defeating the Evil Queen’?” He used finger quotes on his only hand, swinging his hook around randomly. 

“First of all, she’s not evil so stop calling her that. Second, I went for a walk. Why does it matter?” Emma could feel Hook’s anger radiating off of him and she was starting to feel nervous. Hook had never been necessarily violent with her but he was still scary when he got angry. His words always left massive wounds in her heart and in her mind. 

“It matters because you left our bed to see that woman, Emma! Are you fucking her?” Hook was waving his arms in front of her face angrily. “That’s why you’re always with her? You’re not getting enough from me so you go to her to have your pussy licked?” Emma reacted before she could stop herself, slapping Hook across the face. 

“Fuck you Killian,” Emma said as she spun around to leave. Her chest was heaving in anger. She needed Gina to come up with a plan faster than this. She needed out. 

“Emma, wait!” Hook followed her to the door, placing his hook on it to trap Emma inside. “I’m sorry love, I didn’t mean it. I know you’re not with her. You don’t like women and you don’t need anything more than what I can give you.” He closed in on her body, rubbing against her until she could feel him getting hard on her backside. “Come on love, forgive me. Let me show you how much I love you.”

Hook knew that Emma was lying. He knew that she was with both versions of Regina every day. And he wasn’t going to let Emma slip away. No, he was going to keep her in his sights at all times from now on. 

“Killian, I should go see Henry now,” Emma tried. 

“Henry? Or Regina?” Hook’s pointed gaze was drilling into Emma, her palms starting to feel sweaty. He was still standing behind her, rubbing his front against her back, one hand on the door, the other wrapped tightly around her waist. Every time he spoke, his hot breath hit Emma’s cheek, the scent of rum assaulting her sense of smell. It was just after twelve and Hook had already had at least two drinks. Emma gripped the door handle harder, hoping she could just slip out of the door. 

“Killian, I’m just going to see my son. I haven’t had lunch with him in a few days. We will just be at Granny’s.” Emma pulled on the door, only to have Hook push it back shut. Emma plastered a fake smile on her face and turned around in the small space. “I promise, I’ll be home for dinner and we can spend the night together.” 

Hook knew she wouldn’t keep that promise and he wasn’t about to lose this day to that woman. He backed Emma up against the door fully pining her body between his and the door. His hook that was on the door slipped down to the back of her neck as he pulled her in for a hard kiss. As he roughly parted her lips with his tongue the hand around her waist slid up, groping her breast. He was bucking his hips towards her and she could feel him getting harder. She pushed at his chest. 

“Killian, stop,” she husked. “I told you I would spend the night with you, but I need to leave now.” 

Killian leaned in again, peppering kisses along Emma’s neck, trying to give her an incentive to stay. Emma was unconvinced, trying her hardest to get out of his grasp. She finally pushed hard enough to slide out from between him and the door. 

“Come on Swan. The kid will get over it. Spend some time making your fiancé happy for once.” He was laying on the guilt heavily, even though he knew Emma didn’t want to stay. He was going to win her back somehow. This wedding was going to happen. Emma sighed, knowing that if she left she would never hear the end of it. 

“Fine,” Emma agreed, defeated. Hook slinked up besides her, grinning wildly. 

“Don’t worry my love, I’ll make it worth your while.” He dove back in for a kiss, pushing Emma’s jacket off as he backed her towards the couch. He was feeling victorious. Emma might not be happy staying with him, but he had won this round at least. The Queen would have to live a day without his Swan. As he started opening his belt, the shrill ring of Emma’s phone sounded through the room. 

“Oh, I should get that,” Emma said, hopping away from Hook and grabbing her jacket, swiftly ripping the phone out of the pocket and answering it. She didn’t bother to check the caller ID. Hook groaned in frustration but continued slipping off his leather pants. “Hello? Right now? Ok, I’ll be right there.” Emma plastered on a fake frown and turned towards her fiancé. 

“Seriously Swan? You’re leaving right now?” Hook was angry again. 

“I’m sorry, it’s my dad, he needs me at the station. I’ll see you for dinner.” Emma put her jacket back on and nearly ran out the front door. She hopped in the bug and headed away from her house. 

Hook sat on the couch in his boxers twirling his hook in circles. His mind was buzzing with ideas. He would win his Swan back one way or another. He turned on the cell phone Emma had given him and opened the camera app. He took his hard member out of his boxers and snapped a picture, sending it to Emma with the caption ‘All for you my love, a preview for tonight ;)’ and then proceeded to open his saved pictures. He scrolled through until he found the ones Emma didn’t know he had. Naked photos he had taken of her in the shower, changing outfits and after sex when she had fallen asleep. He beat himself raw, cumming to image of a naked Emma. 

Through the mirror in the wall in front of the couch, Gina witnessed this all happening. 

“What a disgusting waste of a human being,” she scoffed to herself. She wiped invisible lint off of her jacket as she left the vault to meet Henry. Their next move was to get Emma and Regina closer than they had been. Gina had to admit that she hated this step. She wanted Emma all for herself but she knew that Emma needed Regina, both sides of her. When she reached the castle, Henry was already waiting for her, sitting in the same place Emma had just been the other night. 

“Hey mom!” Henry’s bright smile had Gina’s breath catching in her throat, happy tears welling in her eyes that she quickly blinked away. 

“Hello my little prince,” she replied. She climbed to the top of the castle and pulled Henry into a warm hug. “How have you been sweetie?”

“Mom, I saw you yesterday,” Henry chuckled. “I’m the same. But let’s get started.” He opened his notebook and Gina laughed at the title of ‘Operation De-Hook.’ “Ok, so I’ve set it up that Emma has to pick up my backpack from mom tonight and when she gets there, it will be right around the time mom gets out of the shower. Hopefully mom will wear that silky robe she always puts on and Emma always gapes at. That’s the first step. Then you’ll come in with the magic to make Emma trip and land right on top of mom. Close proximity is key here. When that happens, we will let it play out on its own and intervene when we need to. We will have to come up with more steps after step one is initiated.” 

“You are so smart my boy,” Gina said with a bright smile on her face. She cupped his cheek before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

 

At the station, Emma rubbed her temples with her fingertips, attempting to rub the sight of the text message she had just seen, from her mind. There was no way she could go home tonight. 

Emma spent the day with David, combing the mines for stolen tools from the dwarves, and chasing Pongo (again) when he ran away from Archie to catch the neighbor’s cat. Emma was exhausted. David picked them up take out from Granny’s for dinner and they ate in comfortable silence. Around 8pm, Emma received a text from Henry asking him to pick up his backpack from Regina’s house. He was apparently staying at a friend’s house for the night and forgot that he needed his bag for school the next morning. Emma sighed before realizing that it was a great way to stay away from her house for a little while longer. She hugged her father on her way out and headed to the mansion. 

The house was dimly lit but the front porch light was still on. Emma made her way up the steps to the front door and knocked. Her jaw dropped when the door swung open to reveal Regina clad only in a thin silk robe. 

“Emma? What are you doing here?” Regina wrapped her tighter around her body. 

“I need to pick up Henry’s b-backpack,” Emma stuttered. 

“Come in,” Regina said as she stepped out of the way for Emma to walk into the house. She waited for Regina to guide her into the hallway. As Regina turned around to speak to Emma, Emma suddenly tripped over her feet, shooting forwards and landing directly on top of a surprised Regina. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in the sight of a tousled Regina, hair framing her face in natural curls, her silk robe slipping open to reveal the smooth skin of her chest. 

“Regina,” Emma whispered before she closed the distance between their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am incredibly sorry about the wait for this. To be honest, I lost all motivation to read or write anything Swanqueen related. I hate the direction the show went in and I felt like there was more pain than anything associated with this ship. I’m starting to get back to my old self where I only care about this relationship we as a fandom have created and taken under our wings. But it is a slow process and I haven’t really been able to commit to any multi-chapter SQ fics. I will definitely be finishing this story. Probably within 3 or 4 more chapters so don’t think I’ve abandoned it. But to anyone who is continuing to read my stories, I cannot thank you enough. And now, on with the show!

Emma crashed her lips against Regina’s releasing a moan as she felt soft plump lips meet her own. Lips brushed lips as passion took over the two women. Emma could feel Regina’s soft but firm body underneath her; the robe barely concealing her nudeness. Hard nipples were visible through the silk, enticing Emma to take this a step further. She let her thumb brush one of the nipples as she swept her tongue across Regina’s lips. Regina immediately granted her access, meeting her tongue in a duel that left them both completely breathless. 

“Eww gross,” Henry said, turning away from the mirror. “Mom, I don’t wanna see my moms doing that! Shut it off!” Gina giggled at the flustered Henry. 

“Henry, sweetie, if I shut it off, I won’t know if I need to intervene,” she replied. “How about you head into the other room and I’ll come find you if I need you.” Henry simply shrugged his shoulders and practically ran from the room, red cheeks flushed with embarrassment. 

Gina watched the scene unfolding in front of her with a smile on her face. 

“Emma,” Regina moaned. “Emma, stop. Stop!” Emma quickly detached her lips from their spot on Regina’s neck. 

“Oh my god, Regina, I am so sorry!” Emma crawled off of Regina, sitting on the hardwood floor panting. Her heart was racing. That kiss was better than she could have ever imagined her first kiss with Regina being. The instant their lips had met, a fire lit inside her that she had never felt before. She couldn’t stop her hands from roaming over the perfect body on the floor below her. Her skin was tingling where Regina’s hands had been and she was basking in the taste of Regina’s skin still on her lips. 

“No Emma, I just-“ Regina reached over and grabbed the hand Emma currently had resting over her racing heart. “I just didn’t want to do this here on the floor. And we should probably talk. Yeah?” She was searching bright green eyes for any clue as to what the blonde might be thinking. Her own thoughts were swirling and she could barely breathe. She couldn’t believe Emma had just kissed her like that and felt her up. She had hoped one day that they would get to this point but she had never imagined it actually happening. 

“Uhh yeah, yeah, we should… like talk or whatever,” Emma replied. She stood and extended her hands to help Regina stand up. Regina took both her hands and rose from the floor. They were standing in such close proximity that Regina could barely stop herself from going back in for another kiss. She dropped Emma’s hands quickly and headed towards her study, fixing her silk robe as she walked. Emma took a moment to catch her breath, closing her eyes and shaking out her arms, before she followed Regina into the study where the woman was already pouring them both glasses of her famous cider. Emma graciously accepted the drink and sat on the opposite end of the couch from Regina. 

“So I don’t really know where to start, but I’d like to go first,” Emma stated. Regina gave a curt nod and took a large gulp from her drink. “Ok. Well, it’s never really been a secret that you’re beautiful Regina. And you’re my best friend. You’re the person I feel the closest to and the person I go to for literally everything. You are the mother to my son and one of the most caring people I’ve ever met. I love you Regina. I don’t know how you feel about me, but I want you to be in my life forever, and if I made you feel uncomfortable by kissing you, I am so sorry. I hope you’ll forgive me.” Emma dropped her eyes to her glass before nearly drinking the whole cup in one go. 

“Emma, you didn’t make me feel uncomfortable. I think it is fairly obvious that I find you incredibly attractive. You are my very best friend, although I do get along fairly well with your mother, much to my dismay. But you are, what is it that doctor always says? You’re my person? Yes, you are my person Emma Swan. Even when we are fighting and you are being incredibly stubborn. Or when you stupidly run to the Queen when you need to talk to someone. (Gina scoffed at the scene in the mirror.) I love you too Emma. But you have a fiancé and that person is not me. Though, I truly don’t understand how you could have accepted a proposal from that fraction of a man.” Emma snorted and drank the rest of her cider. 

“If we’re being honest here, I have been looking for a way to leave him for some time now. I’ve actually been planning a getaway with Gina. She’s been so helpful! (Gina’s smiled at the mirror, her heart warming at Emma’s words.) I don’t love him Regina. I love you. I am in love with you.” Despite her hurt at hearing that Emma had been speaking with the Queen, Regina’s heart was soaring. Emma Swan had just told her that she was in love with her. It was everything Regina had ever wanted to hear from the blonde. 

“So what are you going to do?” Regina lifted one eyebrow at Emma, a soft look on her face. “I want to help you in any way that I can Emma. I want to be there for you like the Queen has been.” 

“Well, we haven’t quite gotten that far,” Emma replied with a smile. Her face dropped suddenly as she thought about having to leave. “All I know is that I don’t want to go home tonight Regina.” The fear in her eyes was enough for Regina to set down her glass and reach for Emma’s hands. 

“Then stay here,” she replied. “I have plenty of beds here. And you are always welcome to stay in my room if you feel safer.” Her cheeks flushed as she realized she had just offered to let Emma sleep in her bed. 

“I promise I won’t try anything,” Emma chuckled. “I don’t know about you, but I am rather tired.” 

Emma followed Regina upstairs to her room, accepting the sleep clothes Regina offered her before stepping into the en suite herself to get changed. When she came back Emma was waiting patiently on one side of the bed.

“I left you a toothbrush and washcloth on the sink,” Regina said with a smile. Her heart warmed at the sight of Emma Swan lying on her bed. 

“Thank you, be right back,” Emma said with a smile as she hopped off the bed and headed to the en suite. The smile on her face shocked her when she looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn’t remember a time when she had looked this happy. She didn’t care if there were things to be handled tomorrow. For tonight, she was allowing herself a good night of sleep, feeling safe in the arms of the woman she loved. When she left the bathroom, Regina was comfortably tucked under the blankets, her phone lighting up her face in the dim bedroom lighting. 

“Henry says goodnight,” she said, watching Emma as she padded across the room to the other side of the bed. “And that he loves you.” Emma swung her legs under the covers and scooted over so that her bare legs were touching Regina’s. 

“Man, I love that kid,” Emma replied. “And I love you. I wasn’t lying Regina. I really do love you.” She placed a quick kiss on Regina’s cheek before sliding down to rest her head on an incredibly soft pillow. Regina switch off the light and sank down next to her, wrapping her arms around the blonde and kissing the top of her head. 

“I love you too Emma. I have for a long time.” Emma fell asleep with Regina’s arms securely wrapped around her, feeling safe for the first time in a very long time. 

Gina smiled as she flicked her hand, removing the scene from the mirror in front of her. Henry had fallen asleep on the couch in the other room and neither of them had any reason to intervene with the exchange between Emma and Regina. He will be pleased in the morning to know that everything went well and stayed fairly PG. She chuckled to herself. She was happy about the progress they were making, no matter how jealous she was that she was not the woman holding Emma Swan tonight. Maybe one day she will have that opportunity. For now, she was heading to sleep herself for tomorrow would be filled with planning the removal of one vile pirate from the life of her princess.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) Reviews are always welcome!


End file.
